The Alternate Final Moments Of Bela Talbot
by FFFfanfictionfanatic
Summary: My version of the final moments of Bela Talbot. Very similar to the original but with a twist at the end. Hope you like :   DEANxBELA, may be an opening to another story :


**The Final Moments of Bela**

_This cant be happening!_ Bela thought, desperately trying to cling to some belief that this was all just a nightmare. Her last hope of getting out of her deal, and they had out smarted her.  
Bela stood in the hotel room in disbelief and frustration, tears prickling at her beautiful green eyes. All her senses were being taken over by grief. The phone rang, startling Bela. She hurried over to it, picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hiya Bela." Came a familiar, deep voice on the other line, "here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt."

"You don't understand." Bela gushed.

"Oh, i'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. You see, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door, an herb. Devil's shoestring." Defeated, Bela collapsed onto one of the beds as Dean continued, "well there's only one use for that. Holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did, I went back and had another look at your folks obit; turns out they died 10 years ago, today. You didn't kill them, a demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you Bela? And its come due."

Sniffling, Bela remembered to day she made that deal; a demon in the shape of a young girl had approached her suddenly while she was swinging hopelessly on the swings in her backyard as a teenager and offered to 'take care of them' for her. Bela remembered the demon claiming that it wouldn't cost her anything in return.. for 10 years anyway. And how the child's eyes glowed red ominously at Bela.

"Is that why you stole the Colt?" Dean's question brought Bela out of her memories and he continued, "huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal? Our gun for your sould?"

"Yes," Bela managed to choke out.

"But stealin the Colt wasn't quite enough I'm guessing."

Bela swallowed back more tears and answered, "they changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam."

It was like he already knew that was coming, because not even pausing to take in that information, Dean continued sarcastically, "Really? Wow, demons, untrustworthy. Huh, shocker. That's-uh- kind of a tight deadline too uh- what time is it? Oh, look at that, almost midnight."

Bela let out a sob, "Dean listen, I need help."

"Sweetheart, we are weeks past help."

Bela's sobs grew louder, "I know I don't deserve it"

"You know what, you're right, you don't. But you what the bitch of the bunch is? If you had of just come to us sooner, and _asked_ for help, we probably could have taken the colt and saved you."

"I know, and saved yourself." Bela sniffed.

Bela gulped down more sobs, "I know about your deal Dean."

There was a pause, "and who told you that?"

"The demon that holds it, she holds mine too, she says she holds every deal."

"She?"

"Her name's Lilith."

"Lilith?" He seemed to actually be processing this information, because Bela noticed he actually paused and thought about it. "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, but it's the truth."

"This can't help you Bela, not now, why are you telling me this?"

"Because just maybe you can kill the bitch." Bela paused, "and one other thing. Dean you have a son. He is not even a week old, but he couldn't stay with me." Bela sobbed again, "You remember that night a while back? He's yours, Dean. I left him at the hospital he was born at; the hospital near Bobby's…I just thought you should know."

There was a long silence as Dean remembered those images from their time together months back. It was definitely not something he was expecting to hear, but there was nothing he could do but reply, "I'll see you in hell."  
Sam was _not _to know of this; and Dean hung up.

**Just a random idea that came into my head when i was watching Kyle XY. I thought, if Dean and Bela were to have a kid, i reckon the Declan boy would be a good person as their kid :) I dunno, i just thought he looked alot like them both mushed together. And it didnt help my urge to write this fanfic about him being their kid all grown up when in the episode he was breaking into some dudes appartment AND he was wearing layers just like Dean does. Anyway i couldnt help myself :)  
I am not sure if there are any other fanfics like this out there and i am sorry if you guys think i might be copying but i seriously have no idea if there are any other stories like this out there. Also it annoyed me when i saw that there were hardly any fics about Dean and Bela actaully having a kid at all. I thought is was a bit sad that no one would write about them having a child, i think it would of been a great conbination (like a little Ben, but actually Deans kid. Or it could even be a little princess like Bela! Who knows, but i think it would have been cute).  
Anyway sorry for all this typing, i hope that you guys liked this. It was just a random thing. And maybe (prob not) but maybe it will become a short fanfic about this random kid 0.o Who knowwwsssss. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
